goof_troopfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Max Goof/@comment-71.120.253.2-20190325013828
For many years... England was ruled by a wise and good king... and the people flourished and were very happy... but by-and-by, the good king became ill... and a darkness fell over|the countryside. As the king grew weaker... his captain of the guard, a ruthless and greedy man... Dialogue Peter Pete Junior the second one (freaking out to see Peter Pete Senior with pure shock in his eyes): No way! Dad? You're in The Prince and the Pauper? You're the good king's captain of the guard? saw his chance to terrorise the people of England... Dialogue P.J. became stunned to correctly hear that from the narrator and worst of all, in the king's name. It seemed that no one could save the kingdom of England... from the thieving captain and his ruthless henchmen... until one day... Mickey Mouse: '''Kindling! Kindling! Fresh kindling! You can't cook dinner without a fire, can you, sir? Sir? I know, fella. I'm hungry, too. '''Dialogue Max Goof correctly recognized that voice. Goofy Goof: '''Snow cones! Ayuk! All kinds, sir. We got plain and rock. '''Dialogue Max Goof (gasping/freaking out to see Goofy in The Prince and the Pauper with pure shock in his eyes): What? No way? Dad? You're in The Prince and the Pauper? No it can't be! I can't believe I'm seeing you in The Prince and the Pauper. It's impossible! But how?' '(turned to look at P.J. with pure shock in his eyes): Can you believe that?' P.J. (staring at Max Goof with pure shock in his eyes as well/shaking his head): No way! Max Goof: Our dads are in The Prince and the Pauper which is weird. P.J.: Man, talk about strange! Mickey Mouse: Hiya, Goof! How's business? Goofy Goof: '''Gosh, Mickey, if I don't get a customer soon, I'm gonna have to eat 'em myself. '''Mickey Mouse: Don't feel bad, guys. Come on, secret handshake! Goofy Goof: Boola-Boola Boola-Boola! Swing it up! Dialogue Max Goof laughed at that. Mickey Mouse: One of these days, we'll be eating just like the king, with lots of turkey, ham and potatoes. Goofy Goof: And ice cream and cookies and pie! Pluto slurped Mickey Mouse: Fruit tarts and cobblers piled this high. Goofy Goof singing Give me suckling pig to make my belly big Mickey Mouse '[singing] I'm just a little guy. Give me a pizza pie'' '''Goofy Goof ''singing I'd have a happy face next to the fireplace 'Mickey Mouse' singing I'd like a hat to wear '''Goofy Goof 'singing And thermal underwear Dialogue Max Goof (slapping his forehead, laughing uncontrollably): Oh my gosh! Dad! Mickey Mouse '[singing]'' It would be appealing '''Goofy Goof ''singing To have that royal feeling '''Both' singing ''Doing everything a little bit like a king '''Goofy Goof' singing ''Like a king! 'Mickey Mouse '[singing]'' Like a king! Both ''singing'' Just a little bit like a king Mickey Mouse ''singing Ahhh '''Goofy Goof '''singing ''Just a little bit like, just a little bit like, just a little bit, little bit, little bit like '''Mickey Mouse singing'' I...would, love to live just like a king!